


Bi the way I have and Ace up my sleeve

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [3]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Ace Wakko, Bi Wakko, Coming Out, Fluff, Good brother yakko, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Wakko comes out on movie night. (fluff and hugs)(Im bad at naming things)
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Bi the way I have and Ace up my sleeve

In the Water tower, the Warners are getting ready to watch a film. Dot and Yakko are setting up the flim while Wakko Brushes his teeth. 

_'Come on Wakko you can do this all you have to do is go out there and say "Yakko, Dot, I need to talk to you, I'm Bi and Ace." What's the worse that can happen'_ And with that thought all the worse that can happen thoughts appeared in his brain _'they could say I'm broken, I haven't found the right person. What if they say your just attention grabing.'_ Wakko spit ou the toothpaste. and heads to the living room where his Sibs have set up Wonderwoman. 

"Wakko took you long enough come sit down," Yakko says cheerfully."Dot's making Popcorn."

Chuckling Wakko sits down ' _Ok when Dot gets back do it it's now or never.'_

Dot sits down after handing Yakko a small popcorn and Wakkos His large popcorn. 

Taking a deep breath Wakko Says "Hey guys, before we watch the movie there's something I need to tell you."

His sibs look over confusion on their faces. "Can you tell us after the movie?"Dot asks

"N-N0 I-it can't" a little fear laced Wakko voice _'this is stupid I should have done this after the film'_

"Uh Sure then What is it Wakko?" Yakko asks Fear in his voice.

"I- I" Wakko starts

"You what?" Dot asks "Cat got your tongue?"

"n-no, I-I I'm" Taking a deep breath he thinks _'I can do this'_ "I'm Bi And Ace."

"Hi Bi and Ace I'm Yakko." Yakko says then looks at Wakko seriously and says "But seriously bro thank you for telling us, that must have been hard, I really really proud."

"Ya Wakko that was big trusting us, Love ya big bro," Dot says giving him a hug. 

"'Love ya little sis." Wakko says returning the hug.

"Love too Baby brother." YAkkos says joining the hug "And you too little sis." 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up:  
> Bi and Ace Wakko come out to; Bugs, Buster, Yakko, And Dot!  
> After that  
> Bi, ace, NB, Wakko come out to the Warners.


End file.
